


Мечта человека

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, creation of lyoko
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно ли построить безопасный мир? По крайней мере, один человек мечтал об этом. Может быть, даже слишком.</p><p>"Понимая, что не в силах изменить мир, он просто решил создать новый ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечта человека

Земля населена людьми, существами, которые властвуют в этом мире, несмотря на огромное количество недостатков. Жизнь стала борьбой, где насилие происходит ежедневно, где счастье — лишь иллюзия. Война, из которой нет выхода. Здесь нет места для тех, кто стремится к чему-то ещё. Этот мир застыл, здесь мечты и надежды тщетны, бесполезны. Трагедия существ, которые страдают от собственных недостатков, но продолжают их плодить. Каждый день в этом мире полон жестокости, и нужно смириться с тем, что мы не в состоянии от этого избавиться.

В разгар этого боя появился человек. Он пережил столько, сколько и другие, может быть, больше, а, может, и меньше. Этот человек был мыслителем, который четко видел весь этот избыточный ущерб и ограниченность мнений. Во всяком случае, он так же был отцом, главой жизни, который готов был пройти путь своего существования через страдания. Он знал, что тяжёлое бремя уже легло на хрупкие плечи его ребенка. Он решил действовать, чтобы избавить её от несчастного будущего.

Целые поколения людей пытались изменить мир, чтобы сделать его лучше. Их методы не всегда были хороши, некоторые были откровенно ужасны. У них была одна цель, и результат всегда оказывался одинаковым. Провал — вот, что их объединяло. Им никогда не удавалось изменить свою судьбу. Из этого следовало, что ему не нужно было идти тем же путём, чтобы спасти дочь. Зная, что не сможет изменить этот мир, он просто решил создать новый.

Он воспользовался своими знаниями и использовал весь свой гений, чтобы создать новую вселенную. Он хотел просто убежать от реальности, чтобы создать идеальный мир, но это было невозможно. Он всего лишь желал создать защищенное место для одного-единственного человека. Мир без опасности.

Благодаря упорной работе и тонне потраченного времени, времени, этот проект в конечном итоге осуществился. Мир, родившийся из мечты о безопасности, идея о возможности ухода в другую реальность стала, наконец, возможной. Не желая противостоять жестокости людей, они оба ушли в этот новый мир, стирая за собой старое, чтобы построить новое.

Тем не менее, это новое существование было плодом утопии, как и прежние подобные причудливые проекты, которые так и не были реализованы. К сожалению, в этот раз случилось так же. Поврежденный новой чумой, рождённой в безумии человека, этот новый мир также подчинился законам борьбы за выживание. Это показало, что нет такого места: реального ли, виртуального ли, где люди могли бы избежать своей участи.

Он сделал выбор, приведя мир к концу. Он решил сдаться, а не бороться. Был ли это поступок труса или решение человека, который выбрал свободу? Независимо от ответа, независимо от приговора, ключ — вот всё, что осталось от его трудов, надежд, от мечты человека...


End file.
